Grand Theft Auto VI
by Theacplanner
Summary: Just click the story.


_**GRAND THEFT VI**_

Setting: The game takes place in Vice City, 2014, in the HD Universe and in Liberty City in some missions

Gameplay: The weapon storage is more realistic like Assassin's Creed and Silent Hill: Downpour, the small weapons are now stored in holsters the player can buy. Large weapons like the minigun can be wielded but you can't store it and your gonna have to let it go if you want to use small weapons. Dual wielding is also a new feature. For example, the player is wielding a pistol, you can dual wield another pistol or an uzi to help you in combat and you can also dual wield medium weapons like the shotgun, but you can only fire with it once but the assault rifle is different, you can dual-wield it in a similar fashian as the small weapons but you have limited maneuverability unlike dual-wielding small weapons. Vehicles will now need gas and you can get some in gas stations located in Vice City. Health is also a lot more realistic, you can go down in a few bullets as opposed to the previous game and regaining health is more realistic too. Drinking soda and eating food will restore stamina and will increase your fat not health anymore, going to the hospital and using first aid kits which you can store one in your belt will help you regain health. You will also have a hunger bar like in Minecraft and a fat and thin body system for the game to be more realistic. The safehouse system has improved, you can now rent or buy safehouses. Check my profile to see what the radar, looks like. The cellphone remains the same from GTA V. Collateral damage is also now more realistic, The trees now get destroyed, the buildings get damaged. There are now children in GTA VI and you can buy your own pet in the pet store in Vice City. The wanted level system is also a lot more realistic, it's gonna be harder to evade the cops and your gonna have to do a lot of elaborate things in order to escape, like killing a cop and stealing the clothes of said cop, and walk around normally until the heat dies down. Also the dating system has returned. The special abilities are gone, since with it, the game's just too easy.

Protagonist: The protagonist is Dylan Santos, a Filipino-American who just moved to Vice City. His face is modelled after Ben Afflek and would sometimes get insulted about it. He is voiced by Anthony Padilla for now.

**Presenting:**

_**GRAND THEFT AUTO VI**_

"Vice City, sa wakas, nandito na ako. (Vice City, finally, here I am.)" Dylan Santos said as he got out of the Jet carrying suitcases. A few minutes later, he was outside of the Escobar International Airport terminal and is now waiting for the arrival of his midget brother, Robert "Rob" Santos.(Voice and modelled after Rob Schneider).

An hour later Rob, driving a red Bobcat, finally arrived.

"ROB!" Dylan yelled as Rob got out of his car.

"Hey Dyly Dildo." Rob said and he got the middle finger from Dylan as a response.

"Putangina mo Rob. (Rob, you motherfucker.)" Dylan said as he hugged Rob.

"Very funny Dylan, let's go to my place." Rob said as he and Dylan put Dylan's luggage inside and entered the car, with Dylan driving.

"So Rob, how's life?" Dylan asked while driving.

"Um, same old, same, old. Towing cars of every sizes" Rob answered.

"Where do you live?" Dylan asked.

"Downtown Vice City, I'll just tell you the directions." Rob answered.

After several minutes of wrong turns and direction asking and driving, they were finally here. The exterior of the apartment looked like it had seen better days.

"There she is, home sweet home, beautiful ain't she?" Rob asked while Dylan gave him an 'are you shitting me' look.

"This shithole is supposed to be our home, it looks like a crack house." Dylan said while he and Rob got out of Rob's car with Dylan's baggage.

Dylan and Rob both climbed up and entered the apartment, and Dylan's expectations were true: the interior of the apartment was uglier on the inside than the already ugly exterior.

Rob dropped the suitcase he was carrying and he went to the sofa bed to lay down and relax.

"Okay, Dylan, tell me why did you come to Vice City?" Rob asked while opening a can of beer.

"I came here since I have nothing left in the Philippines." Dylan answered with some sadness.

"What about our nanay at tatay (mom and dad)?" Rob asked.

"Dead. Murdered I'm afraid." Dylan answered and Rob stopped drinking.

"Who did it?" Rob asked with anger and sadness in his voice.

"He did it. Marco Ruiz." Dylan answered with some anger while saying that name.

"Where is he"? Rob asked while trying hard not to break anything.

"I've been searching for him for 6 months now, I managed hack into Marco's Lifeinvader account and I found out he's hiding here, in Vice City." Dylan answered also not trying to break anything.

"I say we search for him now." Rob suggested.

"Yeah but let me just get some sleep, I just got here." Dylan said while going to the sofa to sleep.

_**MISSION PASSED**_

**ARRIVAL**

**REWARD: $O **


End file.
